real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viktoras Jacenevicius
Viktoras Jacenevcius ( May 18,1924-July 5,1943)participant of the Great Patriotic War, telephone operator of the communications company of the 156th Infantry Regiment of the 16th Infantry Division of the 48th Army of the Central Front, Hero of the Soviet Union, Red Army soldier. Member of the Komsomol. Content 1 Biography 2 Awards and titles 3 Biography Born May 18, 1924 in Leningrad in a working class family. By nationality, Lithuanian. He graduated from high school and vocational school. In 1942, drafted into the ranks of the Red Army. On the fronts of World War II from May 13, 1943. On June 25, 1943, a division of the 156th Infantry Regiment of the 16th Lithuanian Infantry Division conducted reconnaissance in battle near the village of Nikitovka (now Sverdlovsk District). The head of communications, the Red Army soldier Yatsenevich, throughout the battle under shelling the enemy, corrected numerous damage to the line, thereby ensuring uninterrupted communication and control of the battle. The Red Army soldier Yatsenevich was especially distinguished during the battle on July 5, 1943, near the village of Semidvoriki in the Oryol Region, where the 190th separate fines were defended, which was given to strengthen the 156th Infantry Regiment of the 16th Lithuanian Rifle Division (48th Army, Central Front) . According to intelligence officer Shalom Leibovich Skopas, in the area of Semidvorikov, fines were on both sides - from the Soviet and German. The width of the neutral band was not more than 70 meters 2. When the operation "Citadel" began in the early morning of July 5, the Germans crossed the neutral zone without firing and quickly killed all the Soviet penalties in the dugouts. At his combat post in the dugout of the observation post there was only a 19-year-old regimental signalman Red Army soldier Viktoras Jatecevicius. Reporting to the regiment CP about the German breakthrough, he joined the battle, firing on the enemy. When the Semidvoriks were recaptured by Soviet troops, the remains of the brutally tortured Yatsenevichyus were found in the NP dugout. The price of allegiance to the oath of the signalman Jacenevicius .. By decree of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR of June 4, 1944, Viktoras Jacenevicius was posthumously awarded the title Hero of the Soviet Union. From the presentation to the title “Hero of the Soviet Union”: After the German troops were driven out of the village of Semidvoriki by our troops, our soldiers found the mutilated body ofJacenevicius hanging on a telephone wire in a dugout over a beam. As it was established, the German monsters subjected Jacenevicius to brutal torture: they pricked his hands, legs, body, severed his arm (left) and pierced the entire hand of his right hand. The stomach was cut, the genitals were cut out and the legs were chopped off. All these atrocities were carried out by the Hitlerite bandits at the stake. Viktoras Jacenevicius , despite the torture, remained faithful to the military oath and fulfilled his duty to the motherland, the Hitlerite bandits did not get any information. He was buried in the village of Panskaya, Glazunovsky district, Oryol region 3. Awards and titles Hero of the Soviet Union (June 4, 1944, posthumously) Order of Lenin (June 4, 1944, posthumously) Memory In the urban type Glazunovka, Oryol region, a bust of the Hero is installed. Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Modern Villains Category:European Villains Category:Deceased